Tok'ra
History Beginning's The Tok'ra were first spawned by Egeria, a Goa'uld Queen and former mate of Ra. She had come to conclude that the Goa'uld Empire was too morally objectionable to continue, and mothered the Tok'ra with her mental imprint of compassion, and a belief that they should only take willing hosts. She would mother several broods of her children to take the fight against the Goa'uld. In a final act of spite, the group was named the "Tok'ra" which meant "against Ra". Downfall and Survival Ra would later contract the Ashrak with hunting the rogue queen down which they managed to accomplish. They would remove the symbiote from her host and ensured that the Tok'ras numbers would never increase to such magnitudes again. This would be a traumatic time to the movement whose loss of their queen would impede on their organization. Dozens of Tok'ra symbiotes would be captured and killed by the Goa'uld and almost spelt the end of their kind. Luckily, the eldest brood of Egeria led their kind into hiding where they managed to survive. After taking stock over their situation, the Tok'ra realized they were unable to acquire military forces sufficient to counter the System Lords and thus they adopted strategies of subterfuge. Contact with the Tau'ri Eventually, the Tok'ra came into contact with the people of the Tau'ri when Jolinar, fleeing from an Ashrak sent by Cronus, took Samantha Carter as a host in order to survive. However, despite her best attempts, she was eventually killed by Edrekh but not before ensuring that her host would survive. Elements of the genetic memory remained within Carter. Through those memories, she managed to locate the Tok'ra encampment which intiated first contact between the two races. The Tok'ra were skeptical about the humans of the Tau'ri; Garshaw was even angered when she learned that Apophis' motherships around Earth were destroyed by SG-1 which resulted in the death of several of their agents. In addition to this, some believed that the humans were too reckless and independent for the Tok'ra liking. At the time, the Tok'ra believed that the only way an alliance could have been formed was if the Tau'ri were willing to supply the Tok'ra with willing hosts which resulted in tensions. They refused to allow the humans to return to their world until they evacuated as two of Cronus's motherships were converging on the planet but after they helped reveal that Cordesh was a traitor, they accepted the Tau'ri aid. Furthermore, Selmak was given a willing host in the form of Jacob Carter which brought an official alliance between the two races. Goa'uld-Tau'ri War The Tok'ra devised a plan with the Tau'ri to use a Ha'tak taken by SG-1 from the recently deceased Cronus to destroy Apophis's fleet. They made use of filtered misinformation given to the Goa'uld Tanith in their ranks to bring Apophis's fleet to a system where they dropped a Stargate dialed to a planet with a black hole into the planetary star. This caused a chain reaction bringing about an explosion that destroyed most of Apophis's fleet but propelled both his Apophis' mothership and SG-1's Ha'tak four million light-years away where they were attacked by Replicators. The race was almost destroyed when Anubis ordered his Underlord Zipacna to attack the Tok'ra base at Revanna. The resulting Battle of Revanna resulted in many Tok'ra deaths but they managed to survive to a degree. They fled to the Alpha Site where they took shelter with members of the Jaffa Rebellion though hostilities almost erupted due to a cloaked Ashrak assassin in the base. Eventually, relations with the Tau'ri broke down when Anubis discovered the Tau'ri Alpha Site and sent his newly developed Kull warriors to the settlement. During the course of the investigation, the Tau'ri demanded that the Tok'ra reveal where their agents were placed. However, the Tok'ra refused and felt that the humans jeopardized them which forced the Tok'ra to sever ties at the time. In addition, there were many in the high council who questioned Selmak's loyalties. Fall of the System Lords After the fall of the System Lords, there was little activity on the part of the Tok'ra. The rising threat of the Ori did mean that they used their intelligence network to aid the Tau'ri and the Free Jaffa Nation to monitor the galaxy for newly formed black holes that indicated the presence of a Supergate. The Tau'ri called upon the Tok'ra's aid in the removal of the cloned symbiote of the System Lord Ba'al that had infested Adria's body. The Tok'ra Ta'seem and his aides were successful in the operation and managed to remove the symbiote, but it released a deadly neurotoxin, forcing Adria to Ascension. After the Ori crusade ended, the final clone of Ba'al was captured and was escorted to the Tok'ra homeworld where the Extraction Ceremony was performed on the Goa'uld, thus ending the reign of the last of the System Lords. Society The Tok'ra are similar to the Goa'uld and are in fact the same species. However, where the Goa'uld forcibly take over hosts and lord over their subjects as gods, the Tok'ra pridefully state that they do not take hosts. Instead, their hosts willingly chose to be with a proper symbiosis maintained between both symbiote and host. They strongly believed that the host had the right over control over their bodies and find those of their kind that attempt to forcibly take control over them disgusting. When speaking, the Tok'ra make use of their symbiote voice to show that the symbiote itself was speaking while the normal voice indicated the host was talking. When the symbiote takes on a new host body, the process is done only with the host's consent and done so through the mouth as Tok'ra find the entry mark to be unsightly. The Tok'ra consists of hundreds of symbiotes who were all devoted to the fall of the Goa'uld empire. However, among them, there were several different generations of Goa'uld broods. The eldest of which are few in number after succumbing to old age and natural deaths. These older symbiotes, such as Selmak, were respected, loved, admired and revered by the younger Tok'ra. Furthermore, the lack of a Goa'uld Queen sympathetic to their cause means that the Tok'ra suffer from zero to negative population growth and the loss of any one of their number is a staggering blow. There were the rare few occasions where defecting Goa'uld would be accepted into their ranks who would be the most infamous of the movement. These rebel Goa'uld would gain a title based on the battle where they revealed their betrayal. The Tok'ra believed that their greatest weapon against the Goa'uld was their secrecy. At the time, they believed that anything that was not beneficial to them did not warrant a breach in their security procedures. The only thing beneficial to them in forms of an alliance were either hosts or advanced technology. This made them quite practical in their way of thinking, if somewhat callous. Many of the Tok'ra had a degree of hostility towards the Jaffa whether they were free or loyal to their masters. This was because every Tok'ra symbiote that died at the hands of the Goa'uld had a Jaffa being responsible for the task. This meant that there were no Jaffa within the ranks of the Tok'ra. They also viewed the Tau'ri as a potentially dangerous element due to their independence and seemingly reckless attacks on the Goa'uld, as well as pursuit of technologies believed to be beyond their understanding. This attitude was encouraged by the sharp increase in Tok'ra fatalities following the entrance of the Tau'ri into the conflict. Selmak was eventually viewed with mistrust for taking a Tau'ri host, as the rest of the Council felt that Jacob had dominated their relationship and thus held more loyalty to the Tau'ri. The greatest level of hatred was reserved for the Goa'uld themselves and the Tok'ra show little sympathy over the exploitation of their symbiotes as they believe that the Goa'uld have done much worse to humans over the centuries. A noted ritual among their kind was the burial of their dead which involved them being placed in a pyre raised to the level of a Stargate. Once there, they say the relevant words about the recently deceased after which the Stargate was activated, causing an unstable vortex, which destroys the remains to prevent their capture and revival by the Goa'uld. One of the key aspects of the Tok'ra culture are the Extraction Ceremony in which a Goa'uld System Lord is captured and faces the extraction of the symbiote itself. This starts with the captured Goa'uld in stasis while the Tok'ra leaders recite (in their own language) a list of crimes the accused had committed. Depending on the Goa'uld in question, this ceremony can last up to three hours. Once complete, the Goa'uld is released from stasis and allowed their final words, after which they are placed in the symbiote extractor. The symbiote is then removed from the host body and placed in a cylinder where upon a leader of the Tok'ra shatters it on the floor as everyone watches the Goa'uld wither and die without a host. The host may survive the extraction. The race is governed by the with their leader holding the position of Its membership is unknown but its decisions are binding on the rest of their people. Technology The Tok'ra have developed several technologies, many of which are based off Goa'uld design, and others that have been created in conjunction with the Tau'ri. Tok'ra technology is based primarily around the use of naquadah, a substance that the Tok'ra secrete into the bloodstream of their hosts. Naquadah is also used as a sort of interface initializer to interact with their most valuable technology, such as the hand device and healing device, similar to the Ancient Technology Activation Gene. Army Category:Races